Dear Annabeth,
by FallenAngel231312
Summary: Basically a letter that Percy writes to Annabeth when he decides to leave after the Second Titan War. *Letter from Luke now written and included* *Sequel to the first letter now included*
1. Percy to Annabeth

**Okay, this is basically a letter that Percy wrote if he ran away from camp after the war. It's a simple one-shot. I might create a sequel. Might. It depends if anyone wants me to do one. :)**

* * *

 _ **Dear Annabeth,**_

 _ **It all started that day**_ _ **.**_

 _ **That day when I found out about the prophecy.**_

 _ **Do you remember that day?**_

 _ **I had been so scared...**_

 _ **The weight of the world pressing down on me.**_

 _ **Yet what could I do?**_

 _ **Nothing.**_

 _ **It was fate, it was destiny.**_

 _ **I never asked for it.**_

 _ **I never wanted it.**_

 _ **But no, I had no choice.**_

 _ **So I did the only thing I could.**_

 _ **I put on a mask.**_

 _ **I pretended that I didn't mind.**_

 _ **However sometimes my mask would just slip.**_

 _ **You saw it.**_

 _ **You scolded me.**_

 _ **Said I was a coward.**_

 _ **Maybe I was a coward.**_

 _ **Maybe...**_

 _ **But if I really was, wouldn't I have done something?**_

 _ **Yelled at you...**_

 _ **Ran away...**_

 _ **Hide from my destiny.**_

 _ **But of course I didn't do that.**_

 _ **I just ended up having to steel myself.**_

 _ **During the war...**_

 _ **I fought, I attacked, I killed.**_

 _ **I said I was fine when I really was not.**_

 _ **It was so tiring, so painful.**_

 _ **I saw my comrades die.**_

 _ **Do you know how guilty I felt?**_

 _ **Here I was alive and well.**_

 _ **But out there...**_

 _ **My comrades, my friends, my family…**_

 _ **They were fighting.**_

 _ **They were tired and hurt.**_

 _ **But they still fought on.**_

 _ **For what?**_

 _ **I still don't know.**_

 _ **Were they fighting for Olympus?**_

 _ **Were they fighting for a better life?**_

 _ **Were they fighting for our future?**_

 _ **I don't know.**_

 _ **Maybe they were fighting for that and more.**_

 _ **I didn't understand.**_

 _ **Then that day came.**_

 _ **Kronos, he came and attacked us.**_

 _ **We were trapped in the Empire State Building.**_

 _ **Outside our allies fought.**_

 _ **Hades himself came to our aid.**_

 _ **This was it the final stand.**_

 _ **We ran.**_

 _ **Me, you, Grover and Thalia.**_

 _ **We needed to save Olympus.**_

 _ **Yes, needed.**_

 _ **Inwardly, I still didn't know what I was fighting for.**_

 _ **You guys never noticed.**_

 _ **Soon, we had reached the Throne room.**_

 _ **Thalia wasn't with us.**_

 _ **She had gotten hurt protecting us.**_

 _ **It was my fault for being so inexperienced.**_

 _ **At the throne room Kronos threatened to destroy my father's seat of power.**_

 _ **I couldn't let that happen.**_

 _ **Poseidon was my father after all.**_

 _ **We fought for a while.**_

 _ **Kronos got injured.**_

 _ **Ethan Nakamura betrayed Kronos to try and kill him.**_

 _ **It didn't work.**_

 _ **He ended up dying.**_

 _ **Another life loss due to this war.**_

 _ **I hated it.**_

 _ **But I hated myself more for not being able to save him.**_

 _ **Kronos had simply laughed.**_

 _ **Then he attacked again.**_

 _ **He disarmed me and tried to kill me.**_

 _ **But then you saved me.**_

 _ **You distracted him.**_

 _ **You made Luke fight back against Kronos.**_

 _ **In the end, Luke won that fight.**_

 _ **You gave me your knife, told me it was the cursed blade.**_

 _ **I didn't know what to do.**_

 _ **To give or not to give?**_

 _ **Had I made the wrong choice the Earth would be doomed.**_

 _ **I was fortunate though.**_

 _ **I made the right choice.**_

 _ **Luke died, but we survived.**_

 _ **Yet, I couldn't help but feel guilty.**_

 _ **Surely there was something else I could have done?**_

 _ **When the gods arrived, they expected a fight...**_

 _ **But they saw us instead.**_

 _ **Saw us standing over the broken body of Luke.**_

 _ **You were so sad.**_

 _ **Then afterwards the gods gifted us heros.**_

 _ **Heros...**_

 _ **A person or character who, in the face of danger and adversity or from a position of weakness, displays courage or self-sacrifice.**_

 _ **I was not a hero was I?**_

 _ **I didn't know.**_

 _ **Then again, I didn't know many things.**_

 _ **When it came to my turn, I was offered godhood.**_

 _ **Such a great gift indeed...**_

 _ **But I didn't accept.**_

 _ **Instead I exchanged that gift for a favour from the gods.**_

 _ **I know you thought that I was doing this for you.**_

 _ **I apologise.**_

 _ **Actually I did it because I was couldn't stand living forever.**_

 _ **Remembering all the lives that I've took or ruined or...**_

 _ **For that I apologise again.**_

 _ **I know everyone thinks of me as some sort of hero.**_

 _ **But I'm not.**_

 _ **And I will never be one.**_

 _ **I'm sorry Annabeth.**_

 _ **But I can't take it anymore.**_

 _ **Camp just isn't right for me anymore.**_

 _ **By the time you get this letter, I'll be long gone.**_

 _ **I'll say I'm sorry for leaving you.**_

 _ **But then again, saying sorry never worked.**_

 _ **From Percy.**_


	2. Luke to Annabeth

_**Luke to Annabeth**_

 _ **Dear Annabeth,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for doing this.**_

 _ **But can't you see that I had no choice?**_

 _ **Everyday I see demigods resentful that their parents never claimed them.**_

 _ **I hate it you see.**_

 _ **When they first arrive they had so much hope in their eyes.**_

 _ **But then...**_

 _ **Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months...**_

 _ **I see their hope fade from their eyes.**_

 _ **I hate it so much.**_

 _ **Some of them only wanted to be acknowledged by their parents.**_

 _ **But they never are.**_

 _ **Remember that time when you were younger.**_

 _ **When we came to my house injured and tired.**_

 _ **We left soon after.**_

 _ **Remember that day?**_

 _ **Do you know why?**_

 _ **It was because of my mother.**_

 _ **She had the ability to see through the mist you see.**_

 _ **She thought it was her responsibility to become the next Oracle.**_

 _ **My father tried to stop her but she never listened.**_

 _ **She became mad from the curse placed on the Oracle.**_

 _ **Then I was born.**_

 _ **I remember moments of my childhood where she would suddenly clutch on me.**_

 _ **Her eyes would start glowing green too.**_

 _ **Those time scared me.**_

 _ **I didn't know what to do.**_

 _ **My mother was insane!**_

 _ **Hermes...**_

 _ **He never did anything.**_

 _ **He never came to help us.**_

 _ **I hated him so much.**_

 _ **No, hate was too light a word.**_

 _ **I loathed him.**_

 _ **Loathed him with every fiber of my being.**_

 _ **Surely that isn't the reason I left camp right?**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **It was when I realised what Zeus did to Thalia.**_

 _ **We were running from the monsters.**_

 _ **Thalia, she stood on the hill trying to protect us both.**_

 _ **The monsters…**_

 _ **There were too many of them.**_

 _ **They overwhelmed her.**_

 _ **Then Zeus turned her into a pinecone tree.**_

 _ **He could have helped her instead.**_

 _ **But he didn't.**_

 _ **That was when I became to detest the gods.**_

 _ **Hades for sending his monsters after Thalia...**_

 _ **Zeus for turning Thalia into a pinecone tree instead of saving her...**_

 _ **The gods for not caring about their children...**_

 _ **The he came.**_

 _ **Kronos he entered my dreams.**_

 _ **Told me about a new age.**_

 _ **A golden age.**_

 _ **One without the gods...**_

 _ **He promised me to free Thalia too!**_

 _ **The age he spoke of was great indeed.**_

 _ **So I turned traitor.**_

 _ **I helped him.**_

 _ **I gathered other demigods to his cause.**_

 _ **You'll be surprised on how easy it was to turn them to Kronos side.**_

 _ **Most of them felt resentment to their parents.**_

 _ **Some of them wanted their parents to be recognised.**_

 _ **But most of them just wanted a better life.**_

 _ **So we left camp.**_

 _ **Joined up with Kronos.**_

 _ **So we fought against each other countless times.**_

 _ **You got hurt, I got hurt.**_

 _ **In the end I came to you begging for help.**_

 _ **Kronos had wanted to use my body.**_

 _ **But you rejected me.**_

 _ **Months later, the war started.**_

 _ **You managed to make me fight harder against Kronos.**_

 _ **For that I thank you.**_

 _ **In the end you understood the prophecy.**_

 _ **You allowed Percy to hand me the knife despite knowing that I was going to kill myself.**_

 _ **You allowed me to kill myself and stop Kronos.**_

 _ **Thank you so much Annabeth...**_

 _ **From Luke.**_


	3. Annabeth to Percy (Sequel to First One)

Annabeth to Percy

Dear Percy,

Despite knowing that you'll never read this,

I can't help but write this...

I hate you so much.

I just hate you.

What do you want from me?

I've given you my love, my heart, my soul...

Is that not enough for you.

How many quests have we been on together?

Well?

Three!

Four freakin quests!

Add in the battle for Olympus and you get four!

Just tell me why you left.

Tell me!

I cared for you so much...

I love you!

Love...

There are so many meanings to that one word.

'A person or thing that one loves.'

'A strong feeling of affection.'

'A strong feeling of affection and sexual attraction for someone.'

I...

I love you so much that it hurts.

I don't care what I have to do.

I'll get you back.

Even if I have to swim through fathoms of water,

Even if I have to go through Arachne's lair by myself,

Even if I have to travel to the Underworld again,

Even if I have to go into the depths of Tartarus...

I swear,

I will get you back.

 **From Annabeth**

* * *

Damn, this is rather short. Some of you asked for a sequel to the 'Percy to Annabeth' one. So, here you go. Took me sometime though and it's rather short. Oh well, hope you like it!


End file.
